The Call Of Destiny
by Hunter's Crescent Moon
Summary: Sequel to Back To The Future. A month after the events of BTTF, Ember is pulled back into the world of 2110. But this time she and Caleb will be faced with a different sort of danger, something unlike anything either of them has ever dealt with before.
1. Chapter 1

**Aaaaaand we're back!:D**

**I'm finally able to start posting this story!:D I hope I didn't leave you guys waiting too long for this!**

**This story will be rated M because there will be some bad language in it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Call of Destiny!:D**

**Chapter 1: Being Kidnapped,**

A month had passed since Ember had taken her second trip to FutureGate and since that time, she hadn't heard from Caleb. This told her that the viruses she'd written for the time portal and the time link, through which they'd send messages back and forth, had done their job in the machinery. She did regret putting the viruses in them though, but she also felt that she'd done the right thing.

Ember sighed as she ran her hand through her hair; the news that she'd severed ties with Caleb hadn't gone down all that well with the other recruits in the community. They'd all been looking forward to Ember given Caleb their messages and getting messages back from him. Ember had basically crushed that hope, she felt bad about it, but she knew that it was for the best. In the end, the recruits had somewhat forgiven her and things went back to normal in the KHB community.

Ember sighed again as she got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe to get ready for the day. She knew that one of these days she was going to start feeling the effects of being pregnant and to tell the truth, she wasn't looking forward to that at all. She still found it hard to believe that in nine months time she would be giving birth to a baby boy. There were so many things to consider now that Ember had gotten a job to safe up for when the baby came, she knew her mother would help out as much as she could even though she didn't have that much money, but Rutger's parents were a different story. Over the month that Ember had been back from FutureGate, Michael and Lilith Lansing had made their dislike of her crystal clear. So much so that they tended to just ignore her all together despite Rutger's best efforts to get his parents to be nice to her.

Because of this, Ember knew for certain that when the news came that Rutger had made her pregnant, they were going to be pissed off and that was putting it lightly. Ember pulled her wardrobe open and looked into the mirror; she pulled her pyjamas up and turned sideways to find that there were no signs of her belly getting bigger yet.

"Guess that's going to happen soon." Ember remarked, glancing down at her stomach before letting her t-shirt fall back in place.

Ember grabbed a tank top and her favourite baggy jeans from the wardrobe and threw them on. After getting dressed, she pulled her hair up into a pony tail before going downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she found that there was no-one there while normally her mother and brother would be in the kitchen for breakfast.

"No-one home?" Ember called.

When there wasn't a response, Ember shook her head and started to make some breakfast for herself. As it was the weekend, she didn't know what she was going to do, especially since normally she'd spend her weekends with Rutger, but this particular weekend, Rutger had to go on a business trip with his father.

"Great…" Ember sighed. "Stuck at home with nothing to do…"

After eating breakfast, Ember went into the living room and grabbed her laptop. After turning it on, she went onto the KHB website to do some maintenance work on it, but after an hour, she'd finished with it so she started to work on a history report that she had to do. The report was on World War 2 and Ember couldn't help but think about the Roboidz Invasion. Ember shook her head a little to shake of all thoughts of 2110 from her head and tried to focus on her homework, but as it turned out, she found that she couldn't.

In the end, Ember put her laptop away and turned on the TV, but there was nothing on that interested her. In the end Ember turned the channel to a Doctor Who rerun, although the second that it showed a Cyberman, Ember turned off the TV, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of anything that was to do with 2110.

That was the hardest thing about all of it, knowing that she would never be in touch with Caleb again and forced to wait until he was born before she could see him again. Not to mention that she was still trying to work through the guilt of killing Upa Gup, the Alien that had threatened Caleb.

Even though she hid her guilt most of the time, Ember knew that she wasn't the same girl that had left for FutureGate a month before. She had changed and they weren't small changes. But that's what happened when you killed a person, you couldn't remain the same person you'd been before the murder. She couldn't help the fact that she'd changed either, even though she felt that she'd done the right thing, she felt guilty.

Ember decided that the best thing to do was to just grab her sketching pad and start drawing something. After 10 minutes of drawing however, she ended up drawing the basic outline of a Roboid. She tore the page out of her sketchbook and she decided there and then that she wished she'd never heard of 2110 before. That way she would have never ended up doing all the things she'd done. However she felt like a selfish brat immediately afterwards because if she hadn't made the choices she'd made in the past 6 months, she wouldn't have gotten to know Caleb and all the other people she'd met.

Ember tossed her sketch book back onto the table and started walking towards the hallway when she saw that her right hand was being surrounded by green lightening.

"Oh crap." Ember swore as the light started to spread out across her body. "No! You can't do this!"

There was nothing she could do to stop it from happening though and in the end; Ember stopped trying to fight it. She closed her eyes in preparation for the time jump and she felt her feet coming of the ground. A split second later, she felt her feet hitting the ground and Ember's eyes snapped open just in time to see the last of the green lightning fading.

"Ah shit..." Ember swore.

She sighed when she saw that she was standing inside of FutureGate. It took some time to orientate herself, but when she had, she realized that she was standing in a part of FutureGate that she'd been in before. As Ember started moving towards the command deck, as she was sure that that's where Caleb was, she was reminded for a few moments of the very first time she'd arrived on FutureGate, mainly to the fact that she wasn't wearing her shoes as she hadn't expected the time jump to happen. She shook of these thoughts when she stepped into the command centre where the time portal was stationed and to her surprise, it wasn't Caleb standing at the controls, but Tweaks.

"Tweaks?" Ember asked in disbelieve. "But... what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ember." Tweaks smiled as she walked over to Ember. "Good to see you."

"You too." Ember replied as the two of them hugged. "But what the hell are you doing here?"

"Caleb called me." Tweaks replied before she punched Ember.

The blow was so surprising that Ember hadn't seen it coming. The force of it was enough to make her stumble for a moment and she looked back up at Tweaks in disbelieve as she put her hand to her jaw, feeling the spot where the punch had made impact starting to sting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ember exclaimed, rubbing her jaw. "What was that for?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tweaks demanded. "Leaving Caleb a video message? I thought you were going to tell Caleb face to face what the hell had been going on and then I hear you left him a video message? Do you have any idea how badly he would freak out?"

"I thought that..." Ember started.

"No, you sit and listen." Tweaks ordered.

Ember grimaced a little at Tweaks' tone of voice, but she knew a tone like that well enough to know that it was futile to argue. The last thing she wanted was to make Tweaks angrier than she obviously already was. Ember walked over to one of the stools and sat down on it before swivelling around to face Tweaks. She couldn't help but grimace slightly though when she noticed the fire that was burning in Tweaks' eyes, it was very clear that the warrior was pissed off.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Tweaks stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How the hell could you do something as stupid as this? Leaving a video message, seriously? These kinds of things aren't meant to be told in a video message, Ruby... nor should I start calling you Ember now?"

"I don't..." Ember started to say before seeing Tweaks' glare which made her fall silent again.

"These kinds of things are meant to be told to someone when you're face to face." Tweaks continued. "Not via a video! What the hell were you thinking?"

"How the hell was I supposed to tell him?" Ember argued. "That would've been a great talk. 'see ya, Caleb and by the way, I lied for the last 3 weeks, I'm actually your grandmother but your father isn't actually born yet, so I'm basically your future grandmother' That would've..."

"It would've been better than hearing it from a video." Caleb's voice said.

Ember froze when she heard his voice. The tone of it made it very clear to her that she'd hurt Caleb badly and immediately she started to feel a pang of guilt. She turned to face the door where Caleb was standing. Despite the fact that she already knew that Caleb was feeling hurt because of her, the look on his face confirmed it all. If it was possible, Caleb looked even more hurt than she had ever been able to imagine. It was going to take a long time before they'd get to 'apology accepted'.

**And we're off! The first chapter is done and dusted.**

**Ember's thrown right into the thick of it again isn't she? How will things turn out?**

**I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter!:P**

**I will do my best to get it posted next Wednesday, sorry if I'm not ale to make that deadline, it's going to be a busy/exhausting week at work. I will try my best to stick to it though!**

**X Abby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**

**I'm sorry for not holding the deadline! Gah, I should've posted last week but then real life got in the way. Plus the lovely Tweaks gave me an idea that was perfect as a 2**

**One month earlier:**

Caleb watched as green lightening started to surround Ruby. After a few moments, she had disappeared and the time portal had shut down. Caleb sighed deeply as he realized that he was now going to be alone again. It was going to be strange for the first few days, but he was pretty sure that he would be able to settle into his usual routine again. After all, all those Bio-rods weren't going to gathered themselves.

Caleb sat down in his chair and looked out over the decks of FutureGate, he had to admit to himself that it was a pretty satisfying sight to see all those Roboidz slumped over and deactivated. He allowed himself a satisfied smile as he jumped out of his seat, his energy renewed at the prospect of gathering all those Bio-rods.

As Caleb did this, something clattered to the ground and he span around to locate the source of it. As it turned out it was a disk. He knew that it had fallen out of his pocket as he had felt Ruby slipping something into it but he hadn't bothered to check it yet. He crouched down and picked up the disk to find that there was a black leather string attached to it and at the end of it was a silver pendant with a wolf engraved into it.

Something stirred in the back of his mind, like a distant memory. For some reason Caleb got the idea that Ruby had given this pendant to him before, but he couldn't put his finger on it if the memory actually happened or not. The memory was gone as quickly as it had come and he focused his attention back to the disk in his hands. It didn't say what it was about, but he did know that Ruby had left a computer in the Lair that he would be able to use to play the disk.

He started walking the all too familiar route to the lair and when he got there he sat down behind the computer that Ruby had fixed for him. After starting it up, he put the disk in the CD player and watched as a screen appeared on the computer. He could see that it was a video message as there was the small arrow in the middle of Ruby's face indicating that he had to press it for the video message to play out. He resisted the urge to tap the screen to make the message start playing like he normally did to start recording his video diary. Instead he reached for the thing with buttons that Ruby had called a mouse and used it to make the message start playing. Like he had expected, the video message was indeed from Ruby, but he could tell that there was something wrong with Ruby, she looked sad.

"Hey Caleb." she started. "By the time you're watching this, I'll be back in my time frame. I'm so, so terribly sorry about this, but I couldn't bring myself to do this face to face."

Caleb stared at the screen as Ruby sighed deeply and ran her hands over her face. He didn't think that it was possible for her to look sadder than she was doing when she did the video.

"For these past weeks, I've been lying to you, Caleb." Ruby said. "My name isn't Ruby. It's Ember Tennant. Everything you remember about me helping you defeat Arkon and Neuros, it's all true, I twisted some of the details around so it would make sense to you why I would still be on FutureGate after defeating them. The truth of the matter is that a week after defeating them, I went home to 2010. We kept in touch during the three months that I was in my own time, but I came back here after you told me something weird was going on. We didn't know it at first, but we found out that it was all because of an Alien, Upa Gup. I told you about him, he deactivated your cybernetics and this activated the sickness inside you, the one you were diagnosed with when you were 17. This wasn't the only thing that happened, because of the sickness, you lost your memories. Your memories of me."

Ruby sighed again and flicked her bangs from her face. He watched in silence as she glanced back at the door behind her, the door to the sleeping quarters and he realized that she must've recorded this message when he was asleep.

"We're more than just friends, Caleb." Ruby continued. "In the future, well, your past, I'm going to give birth to your father, Simeon Lansing, so basically I'll become your grandmother... we're family, Caleb. I wish I could've told you before, but I made an agreement not to do so, so my departure wouldn't hurt again. I'm so so very sorry I didn't tell you this before. I felt that this was for the best, but I realize not that I don't have the right to keep this all from you. You're a grown man now; you're perfectly capable of making your own choices."

In the video, ruby removed her headset and the transmission box, the same ones that were lying beside the computer at that moment.

"If you need help, use this to contact Tweaks. She's willing to help you." Ruby said before putting the headset aside. "I'll set it to the right channel for you. All you need to do is pressed the black button and the headset will activate, it'll connect to Tweaks' headset automatically. By now, you'll probably be wondering what the necklace that was hanging off the disk is. It's yours, Caleb. It used to be mine, until I gave it to you when I went home the first time. I told you that it brought me luck on more than one occasion; I still hope it'll do the same for you... I'm so sorry about all of this, Caleb. I hope that one day you can forgive me."

With that the message stopped and Caleb stared at the screen. He didn't even know what he was supposed to be feeling about all of this. But he did know one thing, he was confused, hurt and at that moment he hated Ruby for lying to him. How could one person possibly keep all of that a secret and for over 3 weeks too! As he thought about everything that Ruby, or should he be calling her Ember now, had said in the message, he found that memories were slowly starting to return. It was almost like a wall in his mind had been broken down and it now allowed memories to return, like the message had triggered it all. Caleb grabbed his head as it was starting to hurt badly with the rush of all the memories coming back. It only took a moment, and the headache started to dissipate, but things were becoming a lot clearer now. He could remember everything again, from the moment that Ember had first set foot on FutureGate to the moment that he was starting to get sick and everything in between.

He stared at the necklace lying beside the keyboard and slowly picked it up. He could see the memory playing out like a movie. He remembered what Ember had said about it, it had been her originally and she'd given it to him in the hopes that it would bring him the same luck that it had brought her. For a moment he debated whether he should be wearing it again, but in the end he figured that he should, it was his now, despite its connection to Ember. He looped the cord over his head and let it fall in place on his chest.

The one thing he couldn't understand about all this was that Ember wouldn't tell him all that face to face. He couldn't put into words how angry he was, but he could put it into actions. With a sweep of his arm and an angry cry, Caleb swept everything that was on the table to the ground. It gave him a satisfied feeling for a moment to do that, but it wasn't enough, he had to know why the hell Ember hadn't told him all this to his face and what else she'd been hiding from him.

A memory sprang to mind like a flashing beacon and Caleb jumped to his feet, snatching up the headset and its transmission box from the ground and started running back to the command deck. As soon as he got there, he started to access the time link so he could send Ember a message. Before he could even start trying, he found that the time link was deactivated. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get it to start up again but as soon as he ran a diagnostic of the system, he found that there was a virus in the systems that made sure that the time link couldn't be started up again. When he saw the name of the virus, he knew that Ember had something to do with it as it was labelled 'I'm sorry, Caleb'.

Caleb sat back on the ground and ran his hands through his hair for a moment. He didn't even know how he was going to fix all of this, he had to get answers from Ember, but she'd wrecked the time portal, meaning that it was impossible for him to get the answers he wanted. She was smart; she had made sure that there was no easy way to fix the time portal. It would take weeks for the time portal to be fixed; Ember had made sure of that. He sighed again when he looked down at the headset he was still holding in his hand. There was just one thing for it, he needed help fixing this. He knew that Tweaks would be willing to help him, but he didn't know if he could actually ask her for help, after all, he had been a prisoner in the Wolf Faction compound.

He couldn't help the shudder that passed over his spine at the memory of this; that had been one moment that he really didn't want to remember at all. It was one of the most terrifying situations he'd ever been in. He hadn't meant to start crying as soon as he'd seen Ember, but he was just so scared and sore. He didn't let on then so he could retain some dignity, but the beatings were worse than what Ember could see. It wasn't just his face the Wolf guards had been beating, it was the rest of his body too, his clothes had covered the remainder of the bruises. But the pain of the bruises were nothing compared to fear he'd felt when he was standing up on the execution platform and watching the black hooded man notching the arrow that was meant to kill him on the bowstring. Another shudder passed over his spine and he quickly shook the thought off. As he thought about the battle that followed, the way that Ember had snatched up a sword and started to fight Orion so Tweaks could get her father to safety. He couldn't understand then why Ember had done that, he had to admit that he still didn't really understand Ember's reason for fighting Orion, but he did know that she had to have done that for a good reason. He knew that Ember and Tweaks had an understanding, but he hadn't known that it had involved Ember putting herself in danger to safe a stranger. He had acted on instinct as soon as Ember was distracting Orion and had helped Tweaks. Looking back at that memory now, he didn't even know why he had helped out; after all, it was Quinn who had ordered his death.

But then Ember got hurt, as soon as he'd heard her scream, fear took over all his other senses and he had grabbed sword of the ground and run Orion through. He had never known he was capable of doing something like that, but that proved it all. He could kill if the situation called for it, but that didn't mean that he liked it. The idea of taking someone's life made him sick, that was the reason why he had fought the Roboidz for so long. It was because of them that millions, maybe even billions of people got killed.

Still, it was because of Tweaks that he and Ember had been able to escape during the revolt. If she hadn't been there, he and Ember probably hadn't been able to get out during the confusion of it all. she didn't have a reason to help them, he still didn't know why Tweaks had helped them out, but she did, plus Ember had gone back to ask Tweaks for help when he had run away, that had to mean that she could be trusted, right? Caleb heaved a sigh as he stared at the headset in his hands, if Ember had gone to Tweaks for help, then so could he. It would take some effort to put his trust in Tweaks, but she had been nothing but kind to him while they had been travelling back to the Hippocrates base and the Wolf base. She could be trusted. It was a huge step, but it had to be made. Caleb slowly lifted the headset to his ear and put it in as he flicked the button to activate the headset.

"Caleb calling Tweaks." Caleb said, his voice slightly unsure as he spoke the words. "Come in."

Caleb listened to the static for a few moments until a voice started to come through.

"This is Tweaks." Tweaks' voice said. "Go ahead, Caleb, I'm listening."

"I need your help." Caleb stated.

Tweaks sighed as she went over the reports of what needed to be fixed after Orion's revolt. It had been almost 2 weeks since and they were nowhere near finishing the repairs. Thankfully the revolt hadn't cost a lot of lives; they had Ember and Caleb to thank for it. They had been the ones who had stopped him, as soon as Orion was dead, word spread out amongst his troops and they ran like the cowards they were. They all knew what mutiny meant, it would mean banishment and if they came back, they would be executed.

She couldn't help but think of the moment that Ember had convinced her to help her and Caleb escape. She didn't know why she'd done it, but she did know that her father had made a mistake in Caleb's case. He was the saviour of mankind; it was thanks to him that the Roboidz were gone. He was a hero; there was no other word for it. True to her gut instinct, he wasn't a bad person; on the contrary, he had to be the kindest person that she'd ever met. After all, it was her father that had ordered the execution and when she'd shown up with Ember and Rory to find him, he'd been nothing but kind. She couldn't help but admire this feat in him, it couldn't have been easy to ignore that she was there.

When Ember had asked her to be on standby so that Caleb could ask someone for help, she couldn't help but admit that she was glad of it. She didn't know why, but for some reason she hadn't liked the idea of never seeing Caleb again. It had been a few days since she'd said goodbye to him and Ember, she didn't know how long it took to get back to FutureGate but she caught herself waiting for the message to come that Caleb needed help. She knew that it was bad of her to hope this, but she couldn't help it, she just had the feeling that she wanted to see Caleb again. Tweaks heaved another sigh as she leaned back against the chair of her dad's desk. Her father was still healing from the attack and it would be some time before he was able to run the faction again, until that time she was in charge. This didn't really matter though; she had already arranged with her father that when the call came, Fix would be able to run the faction until her father was well enough to lead himself.

Tweaks sat up ramrod straight when she heard her headset crackling with static. She knew of only 2 people who had access to this radio frequency. She listened as the static started to clear up.

"Caleb calling Tweaks." Caleb's voice said. "Come in."

Despite the fact that this was probably a bad sign that Caleb was calling in help, Tweaks couldn't help herself as a small smile spread out over her lips when she heard Caleb's voice.

"This is Tweaks." Tweaks replied. "Go ahead, Caleb, I'm listening."

"I need your help." Caleb stated.

"I'm on my way." Tweaks replied as she jumped to her feet.

**So this is it for this chapter.**

**Sorry about the lack of action, i still hope that this was enjoyable though!**

**I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow to make up for the lack of posting last week!**

**X Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya!**

**Gah, sorry, I know I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I had a mini family crisis that needed sorting, still I'm putting it up now so it's not all that late, is it?:)**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: An Attempted Apology**

**Present day:**

Ember stared at Caleb, completely at a loss of what to say.

"Why did you lie to me?" Caleb asked, looking as if Ember had murdered a puppy.

"Because I wanted to protect you." Ember replied, her voice quiet and full of shame.

"You keep saying that." Caleb stated. "But you never say what you mean by that."

"It means she doesn't want you to be hurt." Tweaks replied before glancing at Ember. "Bang up job on that, by the way."

"I realize what I did was wrong, but please, let me explain, I'll tell you everything you want to know." Ember said.

"Right now I don't even want to look at you." Caleb stated.

Ember stared as Caleb walked out of the command centre, feeling like she'd just gotten a stab to the heart. She tried to go after him, but before she could even take a step, Tweaks stepped in her path, stopping her.

"Let him go." Tweaks said.

"No way." Ember replied, trying to push past the older girl.

"Let him go." Tweaks repeated firmly, grabbing hold of Ember's arm. "You've done enough damage for one day, don't you think?"

"What?" Ember asked, staring at Tweaks. "How dare you..."

"He trusted you, more than anyone else and you betrayed him." Tweaks replied. "How can you possibly do something like this? I thought you knew better."

"I don't have to justify my actions, least of all to you." Ember replied firmly. "And I don't need my face shoved into the fact that I made the wrong choice. I am perfectly aware that what I did was wrong, alright?"

Neither of them said anything for a few moments and Ember pulled her arm free from Tweaks' grip. She ran her hands over her face as she thought about how the hell she was going to apologize to Caleb but she couldn't see an immediate solution as it would mean talking to Caleb and judging from his reaction that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"Why the hell did you bring me back?" Ember demanded.

"Why'd you think?" Tweaks replied.

"For this?" Ember asked. "Couldn't you have just dropped me a message or something?"

"No, this has to be done face to face." Tweaks replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, fat lot of good that's going to do me if Caleb won't even look at me." Ember stated.

"Then you're just going to have to find a way to solve all of this." Tweaks said firmly.

Ember glared at the older girl for a moment before leaving the command centre. The last thing she wanted was to get into a massive fight with Tweaks, the only person who didn't hate her all that much at that moment.

Despite the fact that Ember knew that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, she made her way to the lair to get some shoes as the gantries were killing her feet. When Ember stepped into the lair some time later, she found that Caleb was sitting in his chair that stood right in front of the windows and he was staring out of them, looking out over the water, clearly lost in thought. She quietly walked over to the storage room and stepped inside before looking through the boxes from some shoes to wear. When she had found them, she pulled the boots on and walked out into the main room of the lair to find that Caleb was leaning against the table with Tweaks standing at one of the tables, looking over a map.

"Found everything you need?" Caleb asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's just a pair of boots." Ember replied. "It's not like I haven't borrowed stuff before."

"That's when I could trust you." Caleb stated.

"You can still trust me." Ember said.

"Oh really?" Caleb scoffed. "That video you left said otherwise."

"I did it to protect you." Ember replied. "I didn't want to see you get hurt!"

"Bang up job on that." Caleb replied.

"Caleb, enough." Tweaks said, glancing up at Caleb for a moment and giving him a warning look.

"What you did still hurt me." Caleb continued, ignoring Tweaks. "If you wanted to protect me, you should've told me the truth about everything."

"I know, and I wish that I could've done something to stop you getting hurt when you found out the truth, but I couldn't keep lying to you, Caleb." Ember said. "You're my grandson, my future grandson and..."

"You mean nothing to me." Caleb said harshly. "I don't even know who you are anymore. What am I supposed to call you? Are you Ruby or Ember?"

"You know who I am, Caleb." Ember said calmly.

"No, I don't." Caleb stated.

"Yes, you do." Ember replied. "I am the recruit you counted on to help you defeat Neuros; I am the recruit that stood by your side on the decks of FutureGate to take down Arkon. I am your future grandmother who killed an Alien in order to keep you safe. But most of all, I am the girl from the 21st century who made the biggest mistake on the face of the Earth when I first started lying to you. And if you wanna hold a grudge against me because of that, then that's your choice..."

With that Ember left the lair and walked over to the outer decks. When she stepped out onto the deck, she felt the cool sea air brushing through her hair and she took a deep breath. She still didn't know what she was going to do to make things right with Caleb. She did know that she felt like she'd explained things as best as she could. She glanced up for a moment when she heard footsteps coming up behind her only to find that it was Tweaks.

"Come to tell me off again?" Ember asked, unable to keep the resentment from her voice.  
>"Actually I came to apologize." Tweaks replied, leaning on the banister beside Ember. "you're right, I didn't have the right to tell you what to do, but you've got to understand that I've been here for the past month, I had to watch Caleb trying to repair the time portal, desperate to get answers."<br>"I couldn't tell him everything before Tweaks..." Ember replied. "I just couldn't... when Cybele told me everything that Caleb had gone through when I left the first time... I couldn't put him through that again. When he lost his memories... it was the worst thing in 2110 for me and then he killed Orion... I know that it wasn't his intention, he was trying to protect me... but if I had told him who he is to me... who I am, I could've ordered him to stay put and stopped it from happening."  
>"Ruby..." Tweaks said before sighing. "I don't know what to call you anymore."<br>"You can call me Ember now..." Ember said quietly. "I don't ever want to be called Ruby again..."  
>"You don't know that, Ember." Tweaks continued. "Not unless you can see into the future."<p>

Ember sighed as she leaned back against the banister and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do know that I've blown things completely..." Ember stated sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Caleb doesn't trust me ever again."  
>"Give it time." Tweaks replied. "Things'll be back to normal sooner or later; Caleb'll come around."<p>

Ember just scoffed and shook her head. In her mind, things weren't going to be the same ever again. How could they be? She had lied to Caleb, who basically had the emotions of a 5 year old, well, since Orion he had probably matured a lot when it came to emotions so she couldn't really say that he had the emotions of a 5 year old anymore. Still, Things would never be the same again.

"So how long are you going to stay this time?" Tweaks asked.  
>"Don't know..." Ember replied. "Depends on whether I'll be able to sort things out with Caleb... if not... then I guess I'll just have to go home knowing that my future grandson hates me."<br>"He doesn't hate you." Tweaks stated.

Ember scoffed once again. From where she was standing, it sure felt like it.

"Pessimist." Tweaks shook her head. "What happened to you? You used to be so optimistic, so driven to do everything you can to help Caleb."  
>"The optimistic side of me blew up when the time portal did." Ember replied, staring straight ahead of her. "But I'd still give my life to keep Caleb safe."<p>

With that Ember pushed herself off the railing and walked back into FutureGate, going back to the lair. She might've deleted all the correspondence that she'd had with Caleb, but she knew she would be able to retrieve it. It wouldn't be that hard, she had enough tricks up her sleeve to retrieve any deleted data. After all, she had been the one to delete all of it, so she could retrieve it with the snap of her fingers, well, not literally, but it shouldn't be that hard. What she hoped to achieve with this was to regain a little of Caleb's trust.

When she walked into the lair, she found that Caleb was once again sitting in his chair, again looking like he was lost in thought. Ember sighed silently as she took place behind the computer and booted it up.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked.  
>"Showing you who I am." Ember replied.<p>

Caleb didn't ask anything else and Ember silently got to work. 10 minutes later, she'd retrieved every file that had been part of her correspondence with Caleb before she left the computer.

"You wanted to know who I am." Ember asked to which Caleb turned face her. "Watch every message on this thing, and it'll show you..."

Ember retreated from the computer and stood at the front of the lair, staring out of the window. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Caleb walking over to the computer and sitting down behind it. Not long later, she could hear her own voice drifting over the speakers and the wait began. After the first message, which was from her telling Caleb that she'd been able to access the time link, Ember decided to leave Caleb alone so he could watch the messages in private. In the end, she decided to head down to Cybele's hide out, why she didn't know, probably to let the AI know that she was back. As soon as Ember  
>In the end, Ember decided to let Caleb do stuff on his own and went down to Cybele's hide out. When she got there, she walked down the steps and Cybele appeared as soon as she stepped of the final step.<p>

"Ember." Cybele said, saying her name as if it was something disgusting.  
>"Cybele." Ember nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll take it you're not too happy with my choices then?"<br>"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Cybele asked angrily. "You have ruined everything."  
>"Did I?" Ember asked, raising an eyebrow. "I did what I thought was right, Laura."<br>"You made the wrong choice." Cybele stated.  
>"You might think so, but I don't." Ember replied. "I had no right to keep the truth from Caleb for as long as I did, I should've told him the truth straight away. instead, I listened to you because I thought 'hey, Cybele is Caleb's mother, she might know him better than me' and because of that, Caleb murdered a person. He killed someone to protect me, while I was the one who was supposed to protect him. Tell me, Laura, did you want that for your son?"<br>"No..." Cybele started.  
>"Well then." Ember interrupted. "We made the biggest mistake on the face of the planet in keeping the truth from him, a mistake we've got to bear the consequences off now. We both thought that we were doing the right thing, but we were wrong. And when I say that I'm going to stop hiding the truth from him, I mean everything, so don't be surprised if Caleb comes asking questions."<p>

Without waiting for Cybele to respond, Ember walked up the steps and left the hideout.

**Don't you just hate it when friends are fighting? I know I do! Still, it was enjoyable to write! (I know I can be ebil when I wanna be!:P)**  
><strong>Anywho, that's it for this chapter. I'll be posting the next one on Tuesday.<strong>

**X Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, **

**I'm so sorry for not posting this earlier! I have been busy the past weeks so I completely about posting the next chapter.**

**Still, here it is:)**

**Chapter 4: Attempt To Right The Wrongs**

Ember stalked back to the lair; silently fuming that Cybele dared to blame everything on her. Sure, Cybele was a super computer, but that didn't mean that they didn't make mistakes either, plus they made the decision to keep the truth from Caleb together and that meant that they were both to blame.

As Ember quietly fumed, she reached the lair and just when she was about to step inside, she walked into Caleb, who had been in the process of leaving the lair. Immediately Ember could feel the tension between them growing and she instantly forgot about her anger towards Cybele.

"I'll take it you're finished watching the messages?" Ember asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I have." Caleb replied, rubbing the back of his neck looking just as uncomfortable as Ember felt.

Ember just nodded as she leaned back against the doorpost, unsure of what to do. She didn't think that things would go like this. She thought that once it became known that she'd lied to Caleb about everything during their trip on the mainland, that there were going to be constant shouting matches. But that hadn't happened just yet, well, not really at any rate.

"You…" Caleb started. "You really care about me, don't you?"

"Never stopped." Ember replied.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Because you're my grandson." Ember replied. "Or my future grandson at any rate..."

"How do you know?" Caleb asked.

"We found out after we defeated Neuros and Arkon." Ember replied. "We dug through the Cycon archive and we found out that Laura Gant was your mother… after that we found out who your father, Simeon, was and who his parents were… as it turned out, I'm going to give birth to Simeon Lansing, your father."

Ember watched as Caleb took in this information. She couldn't help but smile a little. The way he got the thoughtful look on his face when he was thinking about something was exactly the same as Rutger's thinking face.

"Caleb, you've got to understand, I never wanted to lie to you, but I did so because I thought it was the right thing to do." Ember said. "If I knew what consequence my choice was going to be, I would never have done it. But Cybele and I... we thought this was the best thing to do…"

"Cybele helped you make that decision?" Caleb asked.

"No." Ember lied. "I made the decision all on my own, but I did talk about it with Cybele so I could make my plan work... she kept my secret because I asked her too."

Ember didn't even know why she was lying about this, but she did know that she didn't want to ruin the relationship that Caleb had with Cybele, his mentor and mother.

"Caleb, I don't know how I can make things right again… I mean, we used to be the best of friends." Ember said. "Is there some way that we can go back to that?"

"I don't know." Caleb replied, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, I trusted you and you betrayed me."

Ember nodded silently, she expected something like this.

"Right now I don't see a way how we can go back to that." Caleb remarked. "It's going to take time."

Ember nodded again. She glanced up when she heard footsteps coming towards them only to find that it was Tweaks. She then berated herself, wondering what she was thinking when she thought it could've been someone else.

"Caleb, Ember, there's a transmission incoming." Tweaks said.

"Really?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Tweaks nodded. "Come on!"

Caleb and Ember followed Tweaks as she started running back to the command deck. When they got there, they could hear voices coming over the speakers, although there was a lot of static in the signal which resulted in garbled words drifting over the speakers.

"We need to boost the signal." Caleb immediately said. "Tweaks…"

"Ember, get to the computer." Tweaks interrupted.

Ember nodded and rushed over to the computer console before starting to type as fast as she could. The three of them could only listen as the voices got clearer and clearer.

"Rory calling FutureGate." the voice said. "Come in FutureGate. Caleb, are you there? Caleb, answer me."

"It's Rory." Ember said.

"One of the twins?" Caleb asked.

"What the heck are you waiting for, answer him." Tweaks said, pushing the microphone into Caleb's hands.

"This is Caleb." Caleb said. "Rory, are you there?"

"Caleb, blast, where have you been?" Rory demanded. "I've been trying to get through for ages!"

"I got…" Caleb started before glancing at the two girls who raised their eyebrows expectantly. "Oh, never mind. What's wrong?"

"It's a new faction." Rory said, sounding panicked. "They're taking over everything, we need help."

"A new faction?" Tweaks said, glancing over at Ember.

"They're taking over the Europe, one faction at a time; no-one can stop them." Rory explained. "They already destroyed our faction."

Ember stared at the computer for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the microphone from Caleb's hand.

"Rory, this is Ember." Ember said.

"Who are…?" Rory started

"It's Ruby, my real name is Ember, that doesn't matter though." Ember replied. "Where's Stu, is he okay?"

"For now." Rory replied. "The new faction has control of Roboidz…"

"Come again?" Ember asked.

"They can control Roboidz." Rory repeated. "I don't know how they're doing it but we're heading to FutureGate, it's the only safe place for now…"

He didn't get to say anything else as the transmission started to become filled with static again.

"Rory?" Caleb asked, grabbing the microphone from Ember's hand. "Rory, come in."

"We lost the signal." Tweaks said, looking at the computer.

The room fell silent and tension was filling the air rapidly. The news that there was a new faction was slowly sinking in and Tweaks was the first to talk.

"If the new faction is destroying others…" She started, her eyes widening as realization dawned. "My father…"

"Contact him." Ember stated. "Let him know what's going on and tell him to get out, fast."

Tweaks nodded and grabbed the microphone from Caleb's hand before manipulating the controls. Ember stepped back to give Tweaks full access to the controls before she crossed her arms over her chest.

The news that the new faction was taking over all the other factions made Ember shudder slightly. Mainly because of the fact that it reminded her of World War II. If this was the case with the new, unknown faction, they were going to be in serious trouble. What troubled her the most, and she could see that it was troubling Caleb as well, was that the new faction was capable of controlling Roboidz. She didn't know how they managed that, but it was wrong all the same. She just hoped that they could only control a few Roboidz at the time and not the whole Roboid population, if that happened... she didn't know what the extend of the damage the new faction could do would be. From the sounds of things that Rory had said, they'd already destroyed the Hippocrates Faction and Stu was apparently injured.

"Shit..." Ember whispered to herself.

She wanted nothing more than to go meet her friends on the mainland, but she couldn't just leave FutureGate behind, not while she had to mend the broken bridge between her and Caleb.

She glanced up when Tweaks threw the microphone across the room in frustration and anger. She watched as the microphone hit the wall and broke on impact, not that it would be a problem as there were a few replacements in storage, but it was clear to her that Tweaks hadn't been able to get into contact with the Wolf Faction.

"What is it?" Caleb asked, clearly having been lost in thought himself at the news of the new faction.

"I got a code on a feed loop." Tweaks replied. "We only use it when the faction's been destroyed or evacuated..."

"Tweaks, I'm sorry." Ember said.

"No, my father isn't dead." Tweaks stated, shaking her head. "I'd know it if he was."

Ember nodded, knowing what she meant with that. When her own father had died, she'd known instinctively, something she described as having a sixth sense.

"Tweaks, if you want to go, you should." Caleb said.

"It wouldn't do any good." Tweaks shook her head. "I would just end up risking my own life... I swore to my father I wouldn't do that."

"Well screw that." Ember remarked, making Tweaks stare at her. "Don't look at me like that; we both know that family is the most important thing on the planet. If you think that you have to go find your father, you should go, no matter what."

"Are you both okay with this?" Tweaks asked.

"I am." Ember nodded.

"So am I." Caleb agreed.

Tweaks nodded and the three of them ran back to the lair so Tweaks could pack her stuff, as soon as that was done, they ran over to the docks where the boat was that Tweaks had used, it was more like a small dingy, but it did the trick in staying afloat.

"I'm really sorry about this." Tweaks said as she dropped her backpack into the dingy.

"Don't be daft." Ember replied. "We understand."

"Yeah, we do." Caleb agreed. "Go on, find your father."

Tweaks nodded and the pair saw her off. As soon as she had left the indoor docks, they ran up to the outer deck to be able to keep an eye on Tweaks after a quick stop at the lair to pick up some binoculars. An hour later, Tweaks had reached the mainland and they watched her getting into the jeep that Caleb and Ember had left there after they'd gone back to FutureGate before driving off.

"I hope her father's alright." Caleb remarked.

"Yeah, me too." Ember agreed. "But she knows he's not dead, so that'll make things easier."

"How does she know that?" Caleb asked, looking over at Ember.

"It's hard to explain." Ember replied, looking up at him. "But it's something to do with family bonds."

"I don't understand." Caleb remarked, looking puzzled.

"Like I said, it's hard to explain." Ember replied. "There's not really a scientific explanation for it. But you can best compare it to a gut instinct."

Caleb just nodded silently while he seemed to puzzle over the matter. Ember sighed deeply as she turned to go back into FutureGate. She walked straight back to the lair and dropped down at one of the work benches, wondering what she was going to do now she didn't have Tweaks to fall back on a referee the fights that were going to come. She glanced up when Caleb stepped into the lair, still looking puzzled about something. Ember sighed silently as she turned to the workbench and idly started playing with one of the tools on it, wondering where they were going to go from that point on.

"So... where do we go from here?" Caleb asked.

Ember glanced up to find him leaning against the doorpost, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know." Ember replied, glancing back down at the work bench again. "I really don't..."

She didn't glance up when she heard Caleb sigh.

"I want to go home." Ember said, although speaking the words hurt as it was another lie.

The last thing she wanted was to go home, especially while she was on bad terms with Caleb, but she doubted she'd ever be able to win his trust again, not after everything she'd done.

When Caleb didn't respond to this, Ember glanced up to find him looking down at the ground himself. She couldn't really see his face, but she knew Caleb well enough that something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Ember asked.

"Ruby..." Caleb started. "I mean, Ember, I don't know how we can go back to the way things were... but it doesn't mean I don't want that."

"Maybe its better that we just don't try to fix this." Ember remarked before sighing. "I mean... we both know how this is going to end... we'll go back to the way things before and when it's time for me to go home, we'll just end up getting hurt again. And that's something I don't want, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't want me to get hurt?" Caleb asked. "What about yourself?"

"Don't you see?" Ember asked in frustration. "I don't care about getting hurt myself; I really don't give a damn. I've done enough things to make sure you wouldn't get hurt, so I think I've got the right to be at the stage where I'm allowed to be selfish and not give a damn about myself."

"That's... contradicting." Caleb remarked.

"I honestly don't care about being contradicting." Ember stated. "All I care about right now is wanting to go home and leave all of this, this entire world behind me."

With that, Ember dropped the tool on the desk and stalked out of the lair.

**So that was the end of this chapter.**

**Hope it didn't disappoint!:) I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapiter though but it will be ASAP.**

**X Abby:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**God I suck.**

**I should've posted this earlier, but I got completely swamped in stuff that's happening in RL. (*shakes fist* damn you MineCraft!)**

**Anywho, on with the chapter:).**

**Chapter 5: Close Encounter Of The Roboid Kind**

Ember walked straight up to the outer decks and once she felt the fresh air on her face, the tears started to fall. She told herself that she wouldn't lie to Caleb anymore, better yet, she promised herself, and she already broke that promise. She didn't want to go home at all, she wanted to fix things with Caleb, she felt her heart aching at the thought of going home without making things right, but instead she chose to lie about how she felt, all because of her believe to protect Caleb.

As if to make matter worse, Ember could feel rain starting to fall. Even though she was drenched in a matter of seconds, Ember stayed outside in the rain, not wanting to go back inside of FutureGate as the last few hours she felt like she was trapped inside. She dropped down against a wall and let the rain mingle with her tears. Ember put her head in her hands and let the sobs was over her. It seemed like all she could do lately was lie, lie about everything, to Caleb, Rutger, Bryce, her mother...

The last month had been hard for Ember, because she was so wracked with guilt over everything that had happened on her second trip in 2110, her grades at school started slipping. Everyone started to get worried about her, but she kept stating to everyone that she was fine and that there was nothing going on. But in truth, she couldn't handle the guilt that came with taking a life, even though the life she'd taken belonged to an evil asshole, and the worst thing was that there was no-one she could talk to about it.

Now that she was back on FutureGate, she was constantly confronted with what she'd done, as FutureGate, the deck she was on specifically, was the place where she'd killed Upa. She didn't know why, but her feet had just led her there when she had stalked out of the lair. Ember slowly got to her feet and walked over to the railing where a part of it was missing. While she stood there, her memories took her back to the moment where she and Upa had hit the water. She could feel her back starting to ache at the memory. Ember sank to her knees as they buckled and buried her face in her hands as a new face of sobs washed over her.

If she could go back to that moment, she would've done it differently. She would've ignored Caleb starting to regain consciousness, and jump out of the way like she was supposed to, so Upa would kill himself instead of Ember holding him underwater to drown.

Ember stopped sobbing when she felt a hand falling on her shoulder. She didn't have to look up to know that it was Caleb. Ember climbed to her feet and made sure that her back was turned to him.

"Leave me alone." Ember stated.

"Ember…" Caleb started.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Ember replied. "I just want to be left alone, alright?"

With that, Ember walked back into FutureGate, although she heard Caleb following her.

"Ember, what's wrong?" Caleb insisted.

"Just leave me the hell alone, Caleb." Ember ordered.

They didn't very far into Future Gate's interior. They both froze when they could hear the sound of footsteps clanging in the distance. It was a sound both of them knew only too well, the sound of heavy steps on the gantries.

"No…" Caleb whispered, gasping in horror. "No, it can't be."

"Oh my god…" Ember whispered in terror. "No bloody way…"

Both of them listened to the footsteps coming closer and closer for a few more moments before Caleb's instincts sprang into action, which came as a complete shock to Ember. Caleb grabbed hold of her so suddenly that she gasped, which made Caleb clamp a hand over her mouth as he pulled her back into the shadows of an alcove. For a moment Ember was reminded of what had happened when she first arrived on FutureGate and the first time that she ran into Caleb. Ember pushed Caleb's hand away from her mouth and instead gripped the sleeves of his leather jacket in a death grip.

The two of them kept completely silent as they heard the footsteps of the Roboidz coming closer and closer, and along the way, Ember felt Caleb taking one of her hands into his human one and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Keep still." Caleb whispered in her ear as Ember started to tremble. "Keep still and it won't spot us."

"This can't be happening…" Ember whispered.

"Shhh…" Caleb murmured. "Don't say anything, keep perfectly still."

Ember fell silent and tried to stop herself from trembling. It had been a long time since she'd seen a moving Roboid and she had to admit that she was never comfortable with facing them, not that she'd admit this to Caleb, but she had a feeling that he knew she was scared of the Roboidz.

When the Roboid passed the alcove, Ember could feel Caleb's arms tightening a little around her. Ember held her breath as the Guard passed their hiding place and the two of them listened as it went off into the distance.

"Stay here." Caleb whispered.

The next thing that Ember knew, he had let go of her and peered out of the alcove.

"I can't believe it." Caleb said, turning to face Ember again. "How can they possibly control the Roboidz? I thought with Neuros and Arkon gone they're not able to function."

"That's what I thought, but clearly we were wrong." I replied. "Go warn Cybele, I'm going to go back to the lair and set up the defenses, see if I can disrupt the signal."

"Okay." Caleb nodded. "Be careful."

"Don't worry about me." Ember replied. "Just make sure Cybele knows about the Roboidz. And please, don't pick a fight with them."

"Thought you knew me better than that." Caleb smirked before running off.

"I do…" Ember whispered softly.

She sighed as she left the alcove, hoping that Caleb would actually listen to her and stay away from the metal monsters. She started moving back to the lair to get the defenses up. The trip wasn't without difficulty though, as the Roboidz and Shades were back online, they were resuming their work, whatever that was, which meant that they were moving across FutureGate again.

Ember tried to keep a low profile and move through FutureGate unnoticed, but things didn't go quite as she planned. As Ember got close to the lair, she ran into a Roboid, a Guard by the looks of it. Because of Ember suddenly skidding to a halt and gasping, the Roboid took notice of her.

"Crap…" Ember gasped as it started to come towards her.

She turned around and was about to start running back the way she came only to find that a Shade had cut of her escape.

"Oh come on…" Ember complained. "Can't a girl catch a break?"

She looked around or a split second before seeing that there was a study metal beam hanging over head with a gantry beyond that.

"Time to get my Prince of Persia on." Ember said as she jumped up and grabbed hold of the metal beam above her.

With some effort, Ember pulled herself up on the beam just as the Roboid started to reach up to grab her. She could feel the Guard scrape her boot as she carefully perched onto the beam, almost making her over balance. Despite the fact that there was a Roboid right beneath her, Ember felt surprisingly calm and clearheaded. She didn't know why, but she thought that it was something to do with the fact that she'd been opposite a Roboid before. As the Roboid kept reaching up to her to grab hold of her, Ember reached up to the gantry above her and as soon as her hand had curled around the walkway, she let go of the beam she was perched on and gripped the walkway with both hands before she dared to stand up, being well aware of the fact that if she slipped, the Roboid would grab her.

Of course, just when Ember thought that she was safe; things took a turn for the worse. As she was standing up, her foot slipped on a greasy patch of the beam. This caused her to lose her footing, if it hadn't been for the grip she had on the walkway, she would've fallen back to the ground, right into the Roboid's grasp. Ember gasped at the pain that shot through her shoulders at the sudden drop and she tried to ignore it as she attempted to pull herself up onto the walkway. Unfortunately, she felt the Guard's claw brushing past her boot again, only this time, she felt its claw closing around her boot.

"Get the hell of me, bloody kettle-head!" Ember yelled as she started to kick down at the claw.

She felt the Guard starting to pull on her leg, the more it pulled, the more Ember started to lose her grip of the walkway. As she felt her hands starting to slip so she was only gripping it with the tips of her fingers, Ember started to panic. After one more tug from the Roboid, Ember's grip on the walkway was broken and she fell backwards, although because of the fact that the Roboid still had a grip on her ankle, her leg bent at the knee and she ended up hanging upside down.

"Yeah, because this isn't completely embarrassing." Ember muttered to herself.

As she was hanging upside down, she could see the Shade coming towards her, which caused Ember to take action. With some effort, she managed to twist around just enough to be able to kick the Shade against its metal face, making it topple over.

"Take that, tin can." Ember stated.

Ember reached up and grabbed hold of the leg of her jeans so she wouldn't be hanging upside down and get a head rush as the Roboid started to turn away from the lair.

"Oh no you don't." Ember said, through gritted teeth. "You're not taking me there again."

The memories of what had happened in the lower decks of FutureGate were still fresh in her mind and the last thing that she wanted was end up in the Shade plant again. Pushing all thoughts of panicking from her mind, Ember started to kick out at the Roboid's face as hard as she could, trying to hit it into its red blinking sensors as she went.

After the first three impacts, she could hear the plastic, or whatever the sensors were made of cracking. By the time she was reaching the 20 mark, she could feel herself starting to get tired, but she kept pushing herself, ignoring the pain in her right knee and ankle as she went. Around the 30 mark, Ember's left leg was starting to hurt and it took all of her concentration and effort to keep going. On kick 31, she heard the sensors shattering and the red light went out.

The reaction from the Roboid was instantaneous as it was basically blinded now. Though its reaction was exactly what Ember wanted, at least the first part. Because it was now blinded, it let go of Ember's ankle, allowing her to drop to the ground, although as Ember started to scramble away so she could safely get to her feet, she was surprised to see a very human reaction as the Guard reached up to its 'face'. After a few moments of feeling surprised, Ember scrambled to her feet despite the pain in her legs and ducked past the Roboid's claws before grabbing the Bio-Rod of the Roboid's back.

"Bloody kettle-head." Ember spat, glancing down at the Bio-Rod in her hand.

She sighed deeply before she started to move back to the lair, although her legs were hurting, Ember moved as quickly as she could. 5 minutes later, she reached the lair and ducked inside, closing the door behind her. After tossing the Bio-Rod she'd stolen into the storage bin, she set to work on getting the defenses up.

When that was finished, she sat down on top of one of the work benches and removed her right boot and sock to inspect the damage done to her ankle. Despite the fact that her ankle was turning black and blue from the Guard's claw, she didn't think that her ankle was sprained. Although, figuring that it was better to be safe than sorry, Ember grabbed a roll of compression bandages and applied it to her ankle. After finishing up and pulling on her sock and shoe, Ember walked over to the computer and got to work in trying to figure out how the hell the new faction had managed to get control of the Roboidz.

**Well that's it for this one. **

**To make up for the lack of updates I'll post chapter 6 straight away:)**

**Let me know what you think of this one.**

**X Abby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this one:)**

**Chapter 6: Finding Your Heritage**

Talking to Cybele hadn't really helped all that much. She hadn't said all that much about what to do about the Roboidz, other than telling him that he had to evade them and avoid caputer at all costs. This annoyed Caleb a little, it was almost like Cybele had forgotten that he had spent 5 years dodging and evading them all.

As he walked back to the lair, keeping his ears and eyes open for any unexpected Roboid attacks, he thought about the fact that Tweaks had left. He did miss her, she'd been there when he needed help. she'd talked to him for ages about everything that had happened on the main land not to mention that she helped him get his head around the fact that Ember was actually family instead of just being a friend.

He owned a lot to her and he sent up a silent thank you to Tweaks as well as a prayer that Tweaks' father was alright. Sure he hadn't forgotten what had happened in the Wolf faction, but he did know that he didn't want Tweaks to lose her father as he knew how much he meant to her.

When Caleb entered the lair, he found that Ember was sitting at the computer and she jumped up when the door opened. She span around to face him, looking like she was ready to attack, but then she relaxed when she saw who it was.

"You alright?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, fine." Caleb nodded. "Never thought I'd be dodging Roboidz again."

"Me neither." Ember agreed. "Still, you've been at it for over 5 years, surely it's something that comes natural to you."

"Yeah, that's true." Caleb nodded. "So what have you found out?"

"Not much." Ember replied. "I have found out that the Roboidz and Shades are controlled by radio waves, but I haven't tracked down the source of it yet or disrupt the signal of it."

"Well at least you tried." Caleb shrugged.

Not hard enough, Ember thought to herself, but she wouldn't admit that to Caleb, of course.

"What did Cybele say?" she asked instead.

"Nothing really, just that we had to be carefull when moving about FutureGate." Caleb replied. "Like we didn't know what. You know, sometimes it feels like she's hiding stuff from me."

"How come?" Ember asked.

"I don't know." Caleb replied. "It just feels like it sometimes."

"Wish I could help you, but I don't know what you're getting at, so..." Ember said before turning back to the computer.

In fact she knew exactly what Caleb was getting at, but she didn't want to set things into motion that couldn't be turned back again. She looked up when Caleb dropped a book down in front of her, which bore the resistance logo on the cover of it.

"What's this?" Ember asked.

"A scrap book." Caleb replied. "Don't know why the recruits called it a scrap book though, I mean, scrap to me is what I want the kettle heads to be."

"Caleb, you're not making sense." Ember remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right." Caleb said. "Well, I've been asking Cybele about this photograph for... well, as long as I can remember, but she's never given me a straight answer."

Ember watched as Caleb opened the book and turned to a page where she found the photo of 5 year old Caleb in his mother's lab.

"I have a feeling, but I don't know for sure." Caleb remarked.

"Caleb, how much do you know about Cybele?" Ember asked.

"Well, I know she's actually my mother." Caleb remarked.

"Oh..." Ember said slowly, not having expected that turn of events. "Well... when was the last time to tried asking?"

"I don't know maybe a month before you go there." Caleb replied.

"Then try asking her again, out right this time." Ember suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Caleb said slowly.

"I'll come with you." Ember remarked. "I could use a break from staring at a computer screen."

Caleb picked up the scrap book and started moving to the door of the lair. Ember didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a bad feeling about it.

A while later, the two of them reached Cybele's hide out without much of an incident. As soon as they both stepped down from the stairs, Cybele appeared. Ember leaned back against the railing behind Caleb and decided to let him do the talking, not really knowing what was going to happen.

"So this is me?" Caleb asked, holding up the scrapbook. "The kid in the picture?"

"Yes." Cybele replied. "Your fifth birthday. You were a beautiful child, Caleb."

Ember smiled a little at the fondness in Cybele's tone.

"I don't understand." Caleb remarked. "How can you be my mother?"

"My name was Laura, Laura Gant." Cybele replied. "It's been so long since I heard that name, I created FutureGate."

Ember crossed her arms over her chest to stop herself from doing anything. But she could tell that Caleb was starting to get upset, and as much as she wanted to reach out to comfort him, she didn't want to interfere in this moment between mother and son.

"But that means..." Caleb said slowly.

"That's right, Caleb." Cybele replied. "I created the Roboidz."

And with that the damage was done. There would be no going back from this and just by the way that Caleb was standing, Ember saw that his emotions were going into overload.

"All of this?" Caleb asked, sounding upset. "This is your fault?"

"In a way, yes." Cybele replied.

"Machines who can think for themselves?" Caleb asked. "Who in their right mind would ever think that was a good idea?"

"I built them to help humanity, Caleb." Cybele said. "And there were safe guards. Behaviour inhibitors that were supposed to stop them hurting us."

"Yeah... good job, mum." Caleb said sarcastically.

"Most Roboidz were built out on the mining planets." Cybele explained. "Shipped out in kits and built by other Roboidz. But one was missing an inhibitor."

"Let me guess." Caleb said. "Humans showed up to turn it off and it didn't like that."

"That's when the nightmare started." Cybele confirmed. "Gamma Sephi 4."

"Thanks mum." Caleb said sarcastically. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Caleb, wait!" Ember yelled as he took of up the steps and left the hide out.

Just when she was about to take off after him, Cybele started to speak again.

"Suppose you got your wish, Ember." Cybele stated venomously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ember asked.

"Caleb finally knows the truth, all of it." Cybele stated.

"Hey, don't go blaming this crap on me." Ember yelled. "Yeah, I wanted Caleb to know the truth, but I sure as hell didn't want him to find out like this! Caleb just wanted to know who the boy in the picture was; it's your own fault that you decided to go blabbing about who you really were! All of this, it's your own fault! If you hadn't been so stupid not to tell Caleb right of the bat who you were you wouldn't be in this bloody mess! How the hell dares you to blame me for something you did yourself! You know if you weren't a computer, I would've kicked your ass, because now I can go and pick up the pieces of the mess you made, so you know what, you can get rusted for all I care, because I'm done with you!"

"Ember Tennant..." Cybele started, sounding beyond furious.

"I said I'm done with you." Ember interrupted loudly. "Get rusted, Cybele!"

With that Ember ran up the steps and left the hide out in search of Caleb. After a little bit of Roboid dodging, Ember found him in the lair, sitting in his chair that looked out over the waters.

"Caleb..." Ember started.

"No." Caleb interrupted shaking his head. "I can't talk about this right now. I need time to think."

"Alright." Ember nodded. "I'll..."

Ember glanced around for a moment wondering what she could be doing before she sighed.

"I'll be in the command post if you need me." She finished lamely.

She left the lair again, wanting to give Caleb the space that he needed for the time being. Ember walked up to the command post and stepped out onto the deck. After looking around for a few moments, Ember climbed up to the 'crow's nest' and let her legs dangle down over the edge and leaned back on her hands. After five minutes of sitting like this, Ember lay back against the deck and passed the time by staring up at the clouds. She didn't know how much time Caleb was going to need to bounce back from this one, but she did know that it was going to take some time for him to process what was going on. Ember was patient though, but she hated the fact that all this was coming onto Caleb's path while they hadn't mended their problems yet.

After two hours of lying on the deck and staring at the clouds, trying to ignore the sounds of the Roboidz walking around on the lower decks, Ember closed her eyes and let herself doze off. Because of this, she didn't hear Caleb until he was right beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Ember jumped and immediately lashed out without looking, only for Caleb to grab hold of her wrist to stop her from punching him in the face.

"Calm down." Caleb said when Ember realized who she was trying to hit. "It's just me, Ember."

"God, don't scare me like that." Ember gasped. "You frightened the life out of me!"

"Sorry." Caleb said.

Ember took a deep breath as she leaned up on her elbows as she watched Caleb sitting down beside her, mimicking her position.

"Have you been sitting up here for the past 2 hours?" Caleb asked.

"Well, yeah." Ember replied. "I mean, I wanted to give you some space... and this is about the only other safe place on FutureGate now that the Roboidz are back online so... how do you feel?"

"I don't know." Caleb sighed.

"You don't know?" Ember repeated. "Caleb, you just found out that your mother was the one to design the Roboidz and FutureGate. I'm sorry, but I doubt that you don't know."

Ember glanced over at him as he stared up at the clouds, heaving a deep sigh as he did. She could clearly see that he was hurt, by everything that Cybele had told him, but the thing was, she didn't know how she could possibly fix this. For a moment, Ember silently cursed Cybele for just blabbing that she was the one to create FutureGate and the Roboidz.

"I guess..." Caleb started, bringing Ember out of her musings. "I guess that I'm hurt..."

"I know." Ember said softly.

"I don't understand how she could lie to me like that." Caleb said. "My own mother..."

"She did it to protect you." Ember replied.

"Fat lot of good that did." Caleb remarked sombrely.

"Caleb, I'm not saying that what Cybele... your mother did was the right thing to do, but she's your mother. Mothers would do everything to keep their children safe, even lie to them when they have too." Ember said. "I mean... look at what she built! She built all of this for you!"

"I don't believe that." Caleb stated defiantly.

"Oh really?" Ember asked. "Alright, maybe she didn't build this for you directly, but think, remember the Cycon Archive? The one we looked through together? Remember the e-mail that Laura sent to all departments about transferring to the new project?"

"I vaguely remember." Caleb nodded. "But I don't understand what you mean."

"That project was you." Ember stated. "The mystery illness you had before you were frozen. Granted, originally this place was designed to build Roboidz and research all sorts of other stuff, but when you got sick, Laura had everyone turn their research to find a way to cure you. When they couldn't, your parents gave the word to give you cybernetics to stop the disease from spreading in your body. I suppose that didn't work all that well either or else they wouldn't have put you into stasis..."

Ember watched in silence as Caleb took this information in. It didn't seem like she had convinced him, but she could see in his eyes that the gears in his mind were turning, clearly she had made him think.

"She created the Roboidz..." Caleb said slowly. "She's the reason all those people died..."

"Not directly." Ember countered. "Remember the Archive? We found a file that had a phone call between this Commander Freeman and Laura. Laura realized her mistake and she tried to stop it, she tried to stop Commander Freeman from launching the attack on Gamma Sephi 4."

"And Freeman didn't listen." Caleb said bitterly.

"No, he didn't..." Ember said softly. "But the important thing is that Laura realized what was going wrong and that she tried to make things right before they got out of hand. unfortunately that Freeman bloke had to be too stubborn for his own good and attack Gamma Sephi 4 anyway... bringing on the almost extinction of humanity."

"I'm really starting to hate this Freeman..." Caleb sighed.

"Well, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Ember remarked.

"Say what?" Caleb asked.

"It's a saying where I'm from." Ember explained. "Basically it means, even though your intentions might be good, the world can still fall into a load of crap."

Ember smiled a little when Caleb looked thoughtful of this statement, but she could see that she'd almost managed to convince him of the fact that what Cybele had been doing was for him.

**So that's it for this chapter, I'll try to update more regulairly, not to mention I will update this at the end of the week.**

**X Abby**


End file.
